Enderquestria
by Friday Knight
Summary: When an Enderman wakes in the Everfree forest he must deal with changes in this new world.


It was dark, I couldn't see anything aside from an outline of my own hand. I remember this dream, I've lived it over and over again, and it always ends the same. I look around as light starts to creep over the large blocky mountain, and that's when I saw her. She was scaling the mountain, running from a Craftian, she was too young to be able to teleport, and I was forced to watch the entire thing without being able to move. I struggled and jerked in vain, I was determined to stop that Craftian, but even my will has limits, they both reached the cliff, and she realised she had no where left to run, she turned to the Craftian, and he pulled out his diamond blade, it's always the same, my ability to move returns, and I run, I run and run, but I don't get any closer to the mountain, I see her back up to the cliff, the Craftian swings his blade, and she stumbles, letting small rocks fall to the ground with a small tink, tink. She can see it's her final moments, but she will not fall to this being. He swings once more, and this time, hits. I cry out obscenities, but they go unheard. I see her fall, and now I'm under the cliff I jump to catch her, and it's successful, but, the unwanted wound bestowed upon her ran deep, and now, her purple blood was spilling onto my hands, she reached up to me and rested her hand on my cheek. "I'm sorry." Was all she said, I stared deep into her eyes, her eyes were always made fun of for being different, just because they weren't the same colour as everyone else's, doesn't mean she's different, her blue eyes, they made most smile, and others frown, but now, now they were losing life, they were becoming hollow, they were no longer the eyes I knew, they were empty, they belonged with Notch now, I felt my rage bubble up inside of me, the rage I had always been so desperate to let out, I let it all out in one word "BRONAGH!"

I sat up in my makeshift bed sweating profusely. I whirled my legs around and placed them upon the floor. I grabbed my head with my hands and remained let my head clear. Why does this dream torture me so, I didn't do anything to deserve this, but, I wish I could have saved her, why did it have to be her, it could have been anyone else, why did it have to be her. In my anger I punch whatever was closest to me, which was the wall of the "barn" I was sleeping in. I heard a crack, and turned to inspect the damage, my hand had gone straight through the wall. I was surprised to say the least, sure I had always been strong, but I could never make a dent in a wall out of wood. Upon closer inspection I realised why it had gone through. The wood was barely two inches thick. Before I could inspect it further I heard a small whimper.

I whirled round to see nothing, until I looked down. It was a similar creature to the one from last night, only, much smaller, and yellow. I bent down to try and make eye contact with the creature. It whimpered away in fear. I stood up and bowed my head as if to try and apologise, but it only made it worse. Seeing my full size sent the creature running out of the barn. I felt saddened, I try to make good impressions but I can never get it right the first time, and my height doesn't help. Where I come from, most of my kind is roughly nine feet tall, I have the curse of being eleven. You're most likely thinking, wouldn't that be a good thing, well in some circumstances it is, but in most it's not. I grew up in a tribe, and that tribe believed that majority rules, and if something is different it is wrong. I was firmly against this belief, because of my sister, and I considered it unfair, I became friends with a few of the "different" Enders because of it.

Back to now though, I was upset that I had scared away, what I believed to be, a young one. I figured it was no use moping, so I decided to see if I could find the fellow from last night. I stood up off my makeshift bed, and my head was just below the rafters. I was going to walk out until I noticed I stepped on something. I looked down to see a bright red, something. I picked it up to examine it closer, I believed it was called, a "bow." I recalled some of the Craftians dressing up oddly, and one of them was wearing what I think was called a suit, and it had a smaller, black one of these around the neck. I have seen several different and crazy outfits warn by the Craftians, some are simple, a shirt and trousers, some have unusually large mouths, and others try to avoid Creepers by dressing similarly to them. It doesn't work.

I stepped out side into the bright light, so graciously bestowed upon me by the sun. I shielded my eyes from this with my hand, and looked for the young yellow one. I made a complete circle but could not notice her. I looked over to the house where the native was before, and decided that she may have gone inside. As I made my way over to the house, I noticed it was a few different colours, which was odd, as I'd only ever seen four different coloured types of refined wood, perhaps they'd found out some way to use dyes to colour they're house. I hunkered down and knocked on the door, waiting for the large red native to come out. However, instead of whom I was expecting, a slightly smaller, orange native came out from behind the door. We made eye contact for a brief moment, but in that moment it was enough to give this orange one reason to attack. For a moment I believed it was going to run back inside, but as it turned round it lifted its hind legs and outstretched them with great force. I was hit in my knees and fell to the ground, only to be hit once again in my chest. I was sent flying backwards into one of the many trees that bore the delicious fruit. A single apple fell from the tree and onto my head. I was angry, I could feel my eyes begin to glow, it is what happens when we get angry, our minds become clouded and we want whatever is attacking us to stop, and we will do so by whatever means necessary. I picked up the apple that was resting on my head and stood up. I let out a deep breath, and flung the apple at the orange native. The apple hit the native right in what I presume to be its chest. It took a step back, trying to regain its breath. It glared at me when it had finally overcome my attack. It was searching around for something to through at me. It had found, something, I'm not quite sure what it was as I was too busy dodging it as it flew towards my head. I did, what the Craftians call, a Matrix dodge, I arched my back and allowed the thing to fly over me. In the brief glimpse I obtained, I managed to make out a few details of the "thing." It was a small arch, and appeared to have a similar consistency to that of Iron. The Arch flew over me and hit the tree I was standing in front of, impaling itself within the wood. My eyes went wide at the strength of which it was thrown, if this orange native could do this, what could the red one do. I lost my train of thought as another Arch flew at me. I sidestepped it this time and reached down to the ground. I hoped my powers worked on this strange land. I focused on my homeland, the cubic environment and the precise measurements. I pictured a grass block, I pictured myself holding it, and I pictured my self pulling it out of the ground. I opened my eyes to see myself holding a block of this land. It was an exact cube, similar to what it would have been in my old land, the perfect cube, it made me feel a sense of relief, being able to see something so, correct.

I looked over to the orange native, and I could see that is mouth was wide open, I smirked and threw the block at her, she managed to duck just in time. The block stuck behind her, which gave me an idea. I looked down to the perfectly square hole I had made from picking up that block, and picked another up from right beside it. I tossed the second block to the orange natives right, she looked at it as it landed beside her, as if knowing it wasn't going to hit, I picked up another an threw it to her left, there was now a block on both of her sides and beside her. I was glad she didn't realise what I was attempting to do. I figured I should finish this off as soon as I could. I picked up several blocks at once and threw them into the air, I will admit I have tried this before, but it was on a mere pig, and this native seems much more intellectual than such primitive beasts. As each of the perfectly cubic blocks came down towards me, I readied myself, able to punch at any moment, and, now!

A single block came down and I punched it with great force towards the native. The native ducked as the block went soaring past her, and stuck to the block that was already behind her. She still hadn't figured it out yet. I sent another flying towards her, and it stuck to the block on her left, I could see a twinkle in her eye, the kind that you get when you realise something is going on that shouldn't be going on. I sent two more blocks hurdling towards her, one stuck to the block on her right, and the other right in front of her. It was then that she realised what I was doing. Before she could act I aimed the last block straight at her enormous green eyes. She saw the block coming and realised there was no way to dodge it, so she put her hooves in front of her face to prepare for the worst. The worst however didn't come, the native opened one of its eyes less than a crack, to see, well nothing, there was nothing in front of her but a block of dirt.

There was only a small square of light shining down on her from the missing block above her. She got onto her hind legs and I could see her hooves attempting to pull itself out of the small makeshift prison. I decided to teleport closer, rather than walk over, as I wanted to get this over and done with. I teleported next to the tiny prison and peered inside. I nearly got a black eye from the native swinging her hooves around "What have ya done with Applebloom?!" She shouted at me. Applebloom, who's Applebloom. I looked back in at the native and shook my head to show I didn't understand. "WHAT DUH YA MEAN YA DON'T KNOW!" I was almost blasted back by the intensity of the shout. I was extremely tempted to block off the space separating her from the sun, but before I could I heard a small "Sis?" I followed the voice to see the younger native from before. "Applebloom! Is that you?" The orange one said from within her dirt prison. "Sis why are you in that thing?" "Applebloom" cried running over to the dirt prison. "THAT SUNUVAGUN OUT THE PUT ME IN HERE!" "What gun?" Applebloom asked in confusion, looking around. Her eyes fell on me and i could see fear in her eyes. I met her gaze, and could feel anger bubbling up inside of me. I looked away before I lost control.

I didn't know what to do. I threw the bow on the ground and ran. I could hear the orange on shouting for assitance. I followed a dirt path out of this large plot of land. There was a white fence showing the border between this property and free ground, as I called it. A large sign hung over what appeared to be the entrance to this property. It was just white wood, but as I passed under it I noticed that the other side had a design carved into it. I couldn't understand what it said, as our way of writing varies but I assumed that the word "apple" was in the name somewhere, as they were carved around the words. I would have stopped to admire had I not been running from the orange native.

I looked around from my position, there was a dirt road headed two directions, one was headed towards a dark looking forest, assuming that was the one I had come out of the night previous, I would like to stay very much away. I took the other path, which from what I could tell, lead to a small settlement of sorts. I wondered whether this contained Craftians, or Villagers. If they were Villagers I would have no problem, as they do not attack me, they meerly acknowledge my presence and continue on their way. There are a few Craftians like that, but not many, most would knowingly gaze into my species eyes, in hopes they may attack and allow the Craftian to slay them and take their pearl.

As I approached the settlement I noticed that this area was full of Natives, and these Natives were almost blindingly colourful and vibrant. It was somewhat painful to actually look at them, but I got over it. I began to slowly make my way towards this Native area when a thought struck me. I am obviously not a common appearance in these lands, otherwise the orange Native would not have stuck me. How was the best way to approach these beings. I rattled my mind and remembered a strange contraption from the Villagers towns, Iron Golems, surely they had to have shown up one day, but how did they get themselves accepted.

I stared among the brightly coloured Natives and notice one of them, it had a coat similar to that of refined Birch Wood, and a clump of red and pink hair. She appeared to be selling some form of flower, and that was when it struck me, I had observed the Golems holding roses and then giving them to different Villagers. I searched my immediate area for roses and yellow flowers. Instead, I found what appeared to be blue and purple, the purple flower looked natural in shape, but the blue one. It looked as though someone had turned a minature hopper upside down and hung it several times upon the stem.


End file.
